eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes
Heroes are the army leaders, they conquer new territories, clear dungeons and complete quests. Heroes level up and become stronger with experience. Hero Recruitment Heroes can be recruited in the Stronghold. Recruiting the first hero is inexpensive, but the more heroes you have to more expensive the next one gets. Some buildings reduce the cost of heroes. Hero costs #100 Gold and 10 Gems #500 Gold and 50 Gems #1500 Gold and 150 Gems #Fourth and subsequent ones: 5000 Gold and 500 Gems If you already have a hero of the same type the cost is increased 10 times. For example: If you have only a scout hero, in order to hire another one you would have to pay 5000 gold and 500 gems. Another example: If you have forth heroes of every possible type, in order to hire fifth hero you would have to pay 50000 gold and 5000 gems because there are only four hero types and you can not hire hero of previously unused type (as a result, 10x multiplier is mandatory). But if you have four heroes of the same type, then the fifth, sixth and seventh heroes of other types will cost only 5000 gold and 500 gems. If you already have two heroes of the same type the cost is increased 100 times! And so on. Hero Classes #Warrior #Scout #Commander #Wizard. Each hero type has 7 different perks with 5 levels of mastery. Heroes gain 1 free perk at recruitment (level 0) randomly. See the individual class pages for detailed perk information. Primary Attributes The primary stats of Heroes are Command, Health and Magic. Heros can reach a maximun level of 30, at this level the primary stats are set for each type of hero. For example: a level 30 Mage will not have 10 command, but he is the only hero with 10 Magic. Command Command – corresponds to the number of units in the hero’s army and their maximum tier (I, II, III or IV). If you wish to have a large army with a lot of powerful creatures, this is the stat to grow – preferably by investing in a Commander which specializes in it. Notice that Wizards are terrible at commanding, but instead they can summon monsters during battle. The increase in the size of the hero’s army along with the Command levels is as follows: Health Health – corresponds to the number of health points, stamina and morale of the hero, as well as the number of health points regenerated outside of battle. It’s a crucial trait, relevant mostly to Warriors, as it allows creating resistant and hard-to-kill characters. Wizards expand it the less, which makes them vulnerable and limits their actions (they tire quickly). The increase in the hero’s statistics along with Health levels is as follows: Magic Magic – enables learning better spells and increases the overall number of available ones. Each hero can develop it to a certain level, but only Wizards can master it – they are the only ones who have access to the most powerful spells, and they use it more frequently, too. Notice that the Wisdom skill additionally increases the number of available spells. The increase in the number of spells the hero can memorize is as follows: Levels Heroes gain a level by gaining enough experience which is gained from various sources such as fights, exploring provinces and completing quests. The maximum level of heroes is 30. Heroes gain two upgrades at level up: # One perk chosen by the player from three randomly available perks. # One point in one of the primary stats. Primary Attributes Heroes start with one point in their major attribute: Magic for Wizards, Command for Commanders, and Health for Warriors and Scouts. The maximum primary attributes are set for each type of hero. At level 9 every hero of the same class will have the same primary attribute levels (for example; a level 9 Scout will always have the stats: 4 Health, 3 Magic, 3 Command) but the order in which those primary attribute points are gained through levels 1-9 is randomised. At level 10 Heroes choose a sub-class (see below) and the new sub-class determines the new maximum primary attributes at level 19. Once again, the order in which the points are gained is randomised. At level 20, Heroes stop improving primary attributes and gain +1 Hit Point each level. Perks Each class has access to seven abilities, called "perks." Each hero will start with level 1 in a random class perk, and will gain one perk upgrade every level, chosen from a random selection of three available upgrades. Each perk has five levels, however, until reaching level 10 and promoting, the hero will be limited to mastery level 3 in each perk. The maximum number of perk levels a hero can gain is thirty-one, at level 30. This limited number of perks is not a very big issue for a pure class hero that can achieve mastery level 5 in almost all of the perks. But, for a dual-classed hero this means a limited selection of perks. Sub-Classes At level 10 the player chooses a subclass for the hero which is further improved at level 20. See the class pages for more info: Warrior, Scout, Commander, Wizard. Each hero has 4 sub-classes available. These are essentially dual-class options. The player may choose to continue with the same class or to open another class to that hero. A hero with only one class may reach mastery level 5 in all of his classes perks. A hero with two classes may reach mastery level 3 in all perks from both classes. Notice, however, that a hero may possess a maximum of 11 different perks, so heroes with a dual-class will inevitably miss out on 3 of the 14 perks available to them. The sub-class also gives certain upgrades or skills. For example: A level 10 wizard may choose to become a Necromancer and gain the ability to raise better undead units, essentially getting the equivalent of a mastery level 5 necromancy perks at level 20 (if the necromancy perk is upgraded normally to mastery level 3). Category:Game Mechanics __FORCETOC__